Lavender
Lavender is a character found in Greenthumb Gardens. She appears in Dragon Quest VII. History Lavender works as a servant to Burdock, the owner of the Herb Garden in Greenthumb Gardens. Her father had accumulated a substantial debt to Burdock. Because of this, she works for Burdock to pay off this debt. In the process, she caught the eye of Dill, Burdock's son. Dill proposes that they be married. This would eliminate her debt altogether. Lavender, however, is in love with Carraway. She tries to have him return her affections, but is spurned. Unknown by Lavender, Carraway does love her, but believes that marrying Dill would help her financially. One day, as Lavender and Carraway were talking out in the herb garden, a grey rain began to fall, caused by the Rainiac. Carraway, after seeing that anyone exposed to the rain turned to stone, covers Lavender, using his own body. Greenthumb Gardens The party saves Greenthumb Gardens with the angel's tears obtained in Regenstein. However, Carraway, due to his overexposure to the rain, isn't completely cured. The residents take him back to his house. Lavender is horrified and bewildered at the fact that Carraway would sacrifice himself like this even though he made it clear that he doesn't like her. She falls into a deep depression, to the consternation of Dill. The party heals Carraway using medicine created by Palmela. Burdock then throws a party to celebrate Carraway's recovery and announce Lavender and Dill's engagement. However, before this announcement is made, rain begins to fall. The people, fearing the Grey Rain has returned, takes shelter, effectively ruining the feast. Carraway and Lavender have a conversation in the rain. She tries to convince Carraway to run away with her, but he refuses, not wanting to cause trouble for her or his family. Lavender becomes angry and tells him that when she marries Dill, she will work him to the bone. All Carraway says in response is that she should go back inside before she catches a cold. She yells at him, telling him that she never wants to see him again. Carraway decides to leave town. He leaves without a word to anybody. The next day, Lavender realises that Carraway has left town and becomes depressed. She tells the party that she only wanted him to elope with her. However, her words had the opposite effect. Interim Lavender and Dill eventually marry and have a son named Carrington. Dill, sometime during the 30 year period, loses the mansion to Dan D. Lion. They both become workers. Dill becomes lazy, frequents the bar, and starts to abuse Lavender. Lavender becomes fed up with the way that Dill treated her and runs away from Greenthumb Gardens. She becomes a nun at the Regrette-Rien Convent, which overlooks Wilted Heart, and is given the convent name Petula. Apparently, she would spend all of her free time gazing down at the town below, but never had the courage to tell Carraway what happened to her. Six months before the party arrives via the El Magnifico de Puente Pomposo, she passes away. It was her dying wish that her grave face Wilted Heart. It is engraved with her real name and the inscription: Here I lie, watching over your garden for all eternity... Present After the events at Greenthumb Gardens, the party is able to locate Lavender's grave at the Regrette-Rien Convent, but it is not confirmed that it is the same Lavender until the party visits El Ciclo. Her gravestone faces Wilted Heart and she was ultimately buried alongside Carraway. Category:Dragon Quest VII characters